Hatchlings
by LexieAnge
Summary: Sequel to Iron Book. It has been 14 years since Gajeel asked Levy to marry her. All has been quiet. However Mira has found a plot to kill all the children in the good guilds. The Redfox's are not immune to this either. Levy and Gajeel's youngest daughter is hurt. Old enemies surface. New enemies come into the light.
1. Chapter 1

HATCHLINGS

I wish I had a real say in this manga but you know I don't own it.

This is a sequel to Iron Book.

CHAPTER ONE

"As for marks in school, Lu-Chan, your daughters are dead." I pushed up my glasses. "We have to try to get Natsu to stop taking them on missions." My best-friend, Lucy, sat on the other side of my desk. I had hoped that I did no have to tell her that her three daughters, Sabrina, Isabella and Drageen were failing school. It makes me feel that I fail as a teacher.

Guild law said that missions for the kids would not be posted if they could not keep their grads up. We were the only guild that allowed children to accompany their parents on missions. Since most of us were between seven and sixteen when we came to the guild we thought it was fair. The problem that some less mature parents ignore the rules. That leads children to fail.

I only had to tell Gajeel once. He was with Metalicana, the dragon, long enough to understand that. Now if only Metalicana, our daughter, would listen. Our daughter will drag her brother on missions. With them Lily and Beam's seven year old twins, Hilt and Talon.

"Gomen, Levy-chan. The sad thing is Isabella doesn't want to be here since she came into her magic. Sabrina doesn't want to go on missions. Juvia told her school was more important for her right now." Lucy Igneel sighed. I could understand what she was going through. Stupid Natsu.

"Metalicana is down with your girls. Marcus is half way. It is the babies I worry about. Laxus would do the same thing if Mira would let him." We laughed. Mira ruled that house with an iron will. Her children were the top of the class. All three of them A-Class mages and under twelve.

"Thank the gods that Wendy and Romeo have more sense." Lucy sighed again.

"I will see what I can do on my end. Even if I have to ban missions." She paled. "Last resort Lu-Chan."

"Natsu will go crazy."

"Gajeel is building a new wing at the school and the Garden Library when he is home. That should keep them all busy. Plus the Fairy Tail Festival is coming up. That is two weeks. I will gather all the parents. We will talk about it before then."

Knock knock. My class door opened. My eldest's arm waved. Metalicana's green guild mark was on her left wrist. "Mama-" That second I knew I wasn't going to like that she said. "Auntie Wendy says that she needs you. Papa-" She stopped at my scowl. "Hero and Cat were hurt."

I ran to Wendy's Clinic on the other end of the Fairy Tail compound. Beam met me half way. No doubt our husbands did something horribly careless with our toddlers. Gajeel and Pantherlily paced out front the operating room.

"Before you say anything. We were not to blame. The kids were beaten up-" Lily pulled his best-friend back from me.

"Metalicana." She stood at attention. "Take your father home. You both have things to do there." Five minutes later Lucy stomped in with her oldest, and Natsu by the ear.

"Go ahead tell Auntie Levy what you told me." Sabrina looked down at the ground. "Sabrina!"

"On our way home we had bandits following us. Dad thought it would be fun if we took them to your house." We both turned to Natsu.

"Sorry Levy, Beam." Almost a hundred and still a child.

"Beam!" I was just in time to stop my Exceed partner from hitting the dragon slayer. "Lucy has a punishment better than any beating that we could give him." Natsu gazed at his wife whom gave him a look that scared him.

"Home now." Juvia came out of the operating room holding the door open for Romeo.

"Juvia thinks Wendy is done." On Romeo's stretcher a tiny black Exceed with a bandaged leg and cast on his arm. Next to him a even more bandaged four year old girl. Her left eye, arms and belly all bandaged.

"What were those fools thinking?" I brushed my daughter's hair a side.

"Hero can go home but I need to keep Catherine. I have to look over Grenadine's notes. Just in case." My heart crashed to the floor. "She may loose her eye yet. Small Exceed paws covered me hand. "Romeo and I will set you two beds."

"You stay with the babies. I will go talk to our husbands." Beam sighed. As she left Mira walked in.

"Moonbeam stay." Mira held herself. "This was not Natsu's fault." I looked up. What the hell? He told us it was. "There has been issues at Blue Pegasus and Lamia Scale."

"What?"

"Someone is attacking all the children." Mira kissed the babies on the bed. "Cheri's twins were killed yesterday." Air left my body. "The Dark Guilds are cycling a mission to kill all Alliance guild children."

"Over my dead body." Beam replied.

I gazed down at my daughter. Someone wanted to kill my babies. My heart stopped. That second I knew what we-I needed to do. "Wendy, I am leaving Cat and Hero in your care. These fools will will not get away with this." Mira frowned. "Mira I want everything that you have." She passed me a lacrima.

"This is not the only copy. The council has one. They are allowing a defense. Laxus thinks that we are going to go on the offensive." Moonbeam and I knew what each other was thinking. "Just don't go alone." Beam and I must have been a sight because Mira took a step back. Nothing scared Mira.

"I wouldn't think about it." I said. "Mira call a guild meeting. The Redfox family are going to do some recon."


	2. Chapter 2

HATCHLINGS

I wish I had a real say in this manga but you know I don't own it.

This is a sequel to Iron Book.

CHAPTER TWO

Our families were waiting for us when we got home. Metalicana sat in her father's chair reading her science book. Marcus sat in front of the fireplace, math home work mostly finished. Pantherlily was placing plates on the table with his two other sons. They were trying very hard to make us not angry.

"Levy, we should tell them." Beam suggested.

"They do really look pathetic don't they?" I replied at the front door looking in. Everyone turned to us. "Okay we are not mad any more." Metalicana ran at me. Gajeel just smiled, kissing my forehead.

"What is it Shrimp?"

"I think that we need a family meeting." Scuffing and shuffling sounds filled the house. Beam stood next to me behind the toddlers' chairs. My fingers felt the cold steel chair bore the names of all three of my babies. Gajeel made it for me when Metalicana was born. Marcus refused to sit in the chair but Cat loved the chair when Hero sat next to her.

"The Dark Guilds are making a play to kill all the children in Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus and Fairy Tail." The glass in Gajeel's hand shattered. "Love calm down. It is just going to get worse." I placed the lacrima on the table. "We are seeing this all for the first time. Mira gave me a copy."

The first page was the mission paper. A black sheet, white common script. "The reward five hundred thousand a head."

"A head?" Someone had drawn a doll head with X eyes in one hand and the other a bag of money. Gajeel pulled me to him.

"What are we allowed to do about this?" Pantherlily asked.

"Mira tells us the council is not allowing an offense." Beam bowed her head. "There is nothing."

"Screw that!" Marcus shouted. "Those asses tried to kill my baby sister." My normally quiet son stood, hands on the table claws piercing the table. Talon, in small form, right next to him. Hilt and Metalicana nodding in unison.

"Cat could die. Hero was hurt. How many others will fall before they let us?" Talon demanded. Lily place a paw on his son's shoulder.

"Is there a current count?" Lily inquired. The crystal wrote script in the air of the names and dates of the children. Three from Lamia Scale. Two from Pegasus. One from our guild. Jet's son. Just this morning. Levi was only five.

"Jet's on a mission." I said. "This will kill him." As I spoke a new name appeared. Metroden Dragneel, Happy and Charla's son. Then each one of Dragneel human children on the injured list. Gajeel ran out the door. Metalicana and Lily with him. "Marcus go tell Mira."

"Talon take your brother to the clinic. Protect the other two." The Exceeds kittens saluted heading out the windows. Not even a blink of an eye and we heard the screams. Something flaming came through the window. Beam pushed us out of the house.

A war seemed to have broken out in from of the house. Gajeel with Metalicana at his back held back twenty men with the mark King's Blood, a dark guild. Talon and Hilt flew Marcus away. Between them and the guild a flaming dragoon. Half man, half dragon version of Natsu. Lucy no where to be seen. Lightning behind him flashing making him more intimidating.

My only thought was that we needed to calm Natsu down before he turns full dragon. I still wasn't sure that if we would ever get them back. In all the years that I have been in this guild I have never seen any of the Dragon Slayers turn full dragon. They were all too scared. I first read about it in the Iron Book. Though Gajeel found out about it at the games when he took Natsu and Wendy to the graveyard. The Slayer starts to take on the physical traits of the dragon due to high emotions.

Levi McGarden describes how his daughter fought a horde of bandits that took her son. First the scales, claws, talons then wings. Levi writes that once a slayer achieves wings there is the possibility for a take over magic. Only a handful successfully comes back from this. The others are considered rouge and as such are killed by other slayers. His daughter was killed by Grenadine's son. Gajeel would have to kill Natsu. I wasn't going to let that happen.

"Natsu!" I called over the fighting. Words flew until I got to the dragon slayer.

"Daddy!" I heard my daughter call. I watched her leave her father's side. Thank god that Gajeel wasn't hurt. I sent iron towards them. At least Marcus and the twins got away.

"Stay with your father, Cana." Gajeel sent a man flying before turning to me.

"Levy get away from him!" They ran at me. Beam stopped them. "He has gone mad. If he turns he will kill her."

"Trust her."

"I hope that you are right about this." Loke suddenly held my hand.

"I have to be for Lucy's sake." The king of the Zodiac kissed my hand. It felt cool. Cold enough to keep me from frying from Natsu's flames. "Natsu!"

"Go away Levy. They killed Metroden." He growled. His eyes were already that of a cat.

"I know. They tried to kill Cat and Hero." I stayed calm.

"More the reason to kill them all." He tried to passed me but I wasn't going to let him.

"Solid script water." It poured over him. He turned on me. Natsu had never in my life scared me as he did now. More than Gajeel that first night. More than Laxus. Natsu the sweetest of the male dragon slayers. "Listen to me. This is not what Lucy need right now. You kids are at the clinic. Lucy needs you there."

"What am I going to do there? I am not a healer like Wendy. I can't keep my calm like Laxus."

"Laxus?" That was the lightning. Gods no not them too. Mira would be the next one. "Do you know why that is?"

"I don't care."

"Laxus is keeping calm because his mate is distraught. Do you think that Mira is taking this well? How about Gajeel? His baby girl might still die. Our oldest is fighting next to him. She could still die in this battle if he didn't keep his calm. Wendy is working her hardest to help all the kids. I bet Sting and Rogue on their way here too. If you change now without some self control any one of them is going to have to kill you. Do you want Lucy to see that? Can you add yourself to her loss?"

"Natsu?" Lucy jumped off Taurus' back. "Please come home."

"They have to be hurt for this."

"Yes and the Redfox's are doing just that. Our daughters are asking for you. They are scared. They want their dad. What am I going to tell them if you don't come back?" He sighed as a man flew past me. I turned back. Metalicana looked sheepish. Gajeel brushed off his pants with one hand while eating some of the iron I had sent to them.

"Luc-"

"Please Natsu. I wouldn't be able to handle it in you died." She fell into his arms. "I love you."

Two bodies caught me as Natsu reverted back to human. Natsu and Lucy cried together on the ground. I held my daughter as Gajeel turned my face up to him. "Never do that again."

"I saved the day." I smiled to Lucy. "For at least one person."

"Dammit Levy." Gajeel growled. That was when my gut feeling hit me like a bull. "Levy?" Lightning flashed in one area. A red line darted across the black sky. In the flashes I saw the Master in his giant form.

"You have to get to the clinic." Mavis said nodding at the damage. "I knew you could handle it." Still the little girl it was disturbing to know that she was the most powerful person in Fairy Tail and she was dead.

"What is happening, Mavis?" Beam asked, dragging two bodies.

"All out war for the lives of the hatchlings." Not a word was said. Gajeel got into the driver seat of the magic car. Everyone else held on for dear life. The dragon slayers were never without food as we drove. I needed to keep them at full fuel. Something told me that this was going to be the fight to decide the fate of our guild.


	3. Chapter 3

HATCHLINGS

I wish I had a real say in this manga but you know I don't own it.

This is a sequel to Iron Book.

CHAPTER THREE

"All out war for the lives of the hatchlings." Not a word was said. Gajeel got into the driver seat of the magic car. Everyone else held on for dear life. The dragon slayers were never without food as we drove. I needed to keep them at full fuel. Something told me that this was going to be the fight to decide the fate of our guild.

The guild was ablaze. Mira hovered over it. Wendy at her side. It was not Carla on her back. "Gajeel!" I pointed up at Wendy.

"I see her." The car skid to a stop. "Natsu go help Gramps." Metalicana stepped out of the car. "Lily can you take Levy up there?"

"Chancing it once is fine but a second time?" I questioned.

"Wendy thinks of you as an older sister. Even if she has lost herself that will remain. I trust the wind dragon in that child." He kissed me. "When this is done you are going to have to save my life."

"Take Lily." I pulled out my dragon pens. "I have my own wings." Casting wings I hovered over Gajeel. He had not seen this spell before. They would give me limited flight but it was safer to have the Exceeds with the humans. "Just don't die love." Metalicana gihi-ed as Gajeel scoffed. "My family is my world. Keep each other safe until I return." Like father like daughter gave me a toothy grin.

Flying up to Mira and Wendy I saw them talking to each other. Mira in her Demon queen form. Wendy one step from full dragon. "Wendy?"

"Go away." The girl snarled.

"This is no place for you, Levy." Mira blocked my view of the girl.

"What is going on Mira?"

"Romeo was hurt protecting her and the kids. My daughter, Jenna was impaled. Laxus is going crazy. Master was trying to calm him down but Wendy broke upon seeing the pile of bodies." I flew right at the tiny dragon slayer. Everything that Gajeel told me hopefully was true.

My arms locked around the girl. Tight muscles fell limp. Hair softened. The harsh wind around up died down. "It is okay. We are here for you."

"Levy?" The girl reverted back so easily. I will have to tell Gajeel that he is right. I thought about the time that we were falling. Then a sudden stop only a foot from the ground. Mira above us.

"Thank you Levy. I didn't want to hurt her." She dropped us gently to the ground before landing to hug the girl. How many more dragon slayers were distraught? "Go to Romeo. I have to go to Laxus."

"Is he battling many?"

"Just the Master. Jenna died as the army fled." The army that made it to our place. "In his arms." I didn't wait. Gajeel was going to face a mad dragon slayer. I know that normally Gajeel could stand up to him. Metalicana had never seen the anger Laxus kept bottled.

No matter how many lives I will live I will never forget the sight of my daughter holding her little brother away from their father. Lily between them and his partner. Gajeel seemed to burn with black fire. Eyes could be seen blocks away. Laxus being held down by his grandfather. Gajeel was going to loose it. Mira slapped her husband. Mine would not be that easy to subdue.

I couldn't look at me children. Just Gajeel. "Hey."

"Get out of here, Shrimp." He growled. Even his voice echoed in the empty space. Scaled skin covered what I could see. It wasn't black fire. It was the shadow that he ate off Rogue. He was going Shadow Iron Dragon.

"I don't think that I can do that." I said. He roared. "No!"

"I will destroy the King's Blood guild and any other that I find with that flier." I stepped closer to him. "I will see no more get hurt."

"Trust me." I forced myself to look at me son's lifeless body. My son. The one child that enjoyed the same things that I did yet held his father's temper. "I will be right there with you. Metalicana with us. I will not let her out of our sight. I can't fail again." I turned back to Gajeel. "I won't be able to keep her safe alone. I am your mate. Before we were even really dating, I plan to die at your side but not until our grandchildren are born." He seemed to calm down. "Gajeel you can't become a dragon. You can't hold me when I need you to. Like I do now."

"Oh Levy." The dragon slayer deflated. "I am sorry. I promised that I wouldn't ever hurt you." He fell to his knees in front of me. "I feel like I failed you and our family."

"No those bastards did this." We turned to our girl behind us. "Cat is dead. That was the last thing that he said to me." I saw her powers rise. "Master you tell the council that we are not going to stand for this." Metalicana lay her brother down. "Auntie Mira, Auntie Lucy I am taking your daughters."

Metalicana burned as Gajeel had. "Metalicana Marie Redfox you will do no such thing." I said in the most motherly voice. "I get what you are feeling. We are going to do this as a family. That is what family do."

"That is my weakness mother. I can't see any more people die." Brezza Dragneel placed Metroden next to the other dead children. "Brezza and Isabella are my match in every way. On our way we will find Hector Eucliffe and Kuro Cheney." The girls took hand. Not until now I realized that they were all the about the same age. "I remember who I am and what I have to do. I will not let the darkness take me."

Mira let Laxus walk over to his daughter. Gajeel and Natsu joined him. "Who are you?"

"I am Rosemary's granddaughter." Mira smiled. I had no idea that was her mother's name. Just that she was killed to save her family back when Mira's powers came to the surface.

"I am the spitting image of my father with my mother's mind." That my daughter was. She was the same age as I was when I joined Shadow Gear.

"I am my mother's biggest fan." Lucy gasped. I took her hand.

They all looked at each other. "Most of all we are Fairy Tail Wizards." In unison. Each one wore an extra tattoo in gold. They had the Fairy Law spells. Brezza wore Fairy Sphere. Isabella had Fairy Glitter. Metalicana bore Fairy Law. None over fourteen. None really prepared for the battle ahead of them.

"As my daughter I expect that you will come back a live." Lucy cried harder on my shoulder. Gajeel was allowing her to go. "Your mother would have my head." Metalicana came over to me.

"I am sorry, Mom. I can't just sit back. Forgive me my sins."

"No. I will only forgive you if I go with you." The girls looked to each other. "This is not up for discussion. I get that your fathers all seem to think the world of you but you know what I am a mom. I worry. I will protect the only life, that I gave birth to, that I have left. If anything I will be your food supplier."

Lucy sniffled. Calling for all her twelve zodiac. "These are my closest friends. Some of them treat you as their own child." I felt her power grow. She was summoning something bigger. The Celestial king shone green, beside the Master. "Just so you know, Stash Man, I am giving some of my keys to my daughter." The king nodded. "I am not forcing any of you." Lucy said to them.

"I shall go." Loke stepped forward. "I will watch over her." Kneeling at Lucy's feet he kissed her hand. Just like the only Loke would have.

"Thanks man." Natsu patted the shoulder of the Zodiac king. Virgo, Libra, Capricorn and half of Gemini volunteered. Lucy gave her keys to Isabella. "I feel better with more help for the girls. If you are not letting me go with you."

"Don't worry, Mommy. I will be back." Isabella Dragneel smiled just like her father.

"Do you remember what I told you about keeping calm?" Laxus asked. His daughter rolled her eyes. "I know that you will succeed where I can not." Brezza turned to her mother. "She will get over it." Laxus embraced his twelve year old. "If you need us we will be there."

"I know, Father." Brezza bowed to her mother. "I will send a lacrima."

"I guess we will be going Dad. I will keep Mom safe until you can join us." Gajeel gihi-ed. "You were the only one that they would agree to."

"You guys planned this?" I shouldn't be shocked. She was my daughter.

"Not for the Dark guilds." The other girls nodded before leaving talking over the spirits. "We decided that when were allowed to go on quests alone that we would partner up with our Exceeds. Shadow Dragon Tribe. The most feared team in Fiore. However Our Exceeds are all dead. Isabella said that she wouldn't mind you coming, Mom. They understand that you two never go anywhere alone so Dad was the only other adult we talked about coming with us."

"See your daughter." Gajeel smiled. "Planned everything." The girls came back.

"The boys are on Tenrou island training." Brezza explained. "I let them know that it is time. They didn't know about the attacks. Kuro said they would meet us half way."

"What about the funerals?" Master asked. "Don't you want to be here for that?" Isabella broke down. They joined hands again. I pulled them all in for a hug. Mira and Lucy joined me. "I am still the guild master. I order you to stay. At least for a few days so that we can get this all dealt with." The girls bowed to Master Makarov. I took a deep breath. "Good."

After putting out the fire, Juvia, Reedus, the grown up Exceeds, Natsu and I went to where the others gathered the dead children. Ten in all. Ranging from two to ten. Mine the oldest and the youngest. Exceed and human partners were paired together with their families. Beam couldn't keep her large form any more so I held her as we cried on the bodies of our children. Our mates talked with the funeral directors. We just waited for the other parents to arrive.

Just in time for the mass funeral, Sting and Rogue arrived with their families. Cobra, that very afternoon. Cobra's son, Kai, heard about the journey that Shadow Dragon Tribe was going on. He joined up. Six dragon slayer children going on a man hunt to save their guilds. The only grown ups they would allow was Gajeel and I.

That night we eight sat in the guild hall with their parents all around. Mira handing out teas and coffee. Map lay on the table. The girls had been talking and planning today. As Metalicana laid out the plan, all I could do was wonder if I was like that as a child. I don't remember doing it. My daughter had a very well planned out mission. Thankfully they were letting the grown ups. Master sat on the table next to Mavis nodding.

"Your daughter and I think the same Levy." I smiled. That made me feel even better. Mavis, the fairy strategist, agreed to the plan.

"That means a lot to me first master." My daughter bowed. The other girls giggled. "Does everyone know what they need to do?"

"Roll call." Master stood up. Each dragon slayer moved to their team. "Little Cana."

"Mom, Dad, Kuro and I are heading west to King's Blood. We hurt them two days running we have faith that we can fight them all off to arrest their master." I hugged my girl.

"Brezza."

Breeza stood up. "Daddy, Uncle Sting, Hector and I are heading north. That is where Grimoire Hearts is. We will figure out who the new master is and call for the magic council." She held up her crystal. "Hector and I can unison raid." Laxus' jaw dropped. The older boy smiled proudly at his father who groaned.

"Izzy." The youngest of the three girls looked to her mother. Her father picked her up.

"Dad, Romeo and Kai are heading east with me to the new Phantom Lord." The girl sat on the table to face Natsu. "Romeo and I can unison raid as well."

"What?"

"You are ten years old." Lucy said looking to Romeo.

"Her fire is indigo fire. More like my black fire than Natsu's red fire. Kai's poison also mixes well with it. I have never seen a three way unison but I think we can test it now." Wendy hugged her boyfriend. "Between the four of us the newly formed Phantom Lord will never stand a chance."

"Damn right." Natsu said.

"That just leaves south." The master said. That was when the door creaked open. Erza, her blue haired son, Rob, Juvia, Grey, their black haired daughter, Ur, and Cana with her son, Gildart, stood in the rain. "Welcome back."

"Did I see guild hall is in shambles again?" She asked. My daughter ran up to grown up Cana spilling everything that we had talked about for the plan. "The dark guilds are what?"

"They are killing our children Erza. Your mission didn't take you past any did it?" Mira asked.

"It was very uneventful." She saw the map. "No one is going after Hades?"

"I was going to take them." Mira said.

"Not alone Mira." Erza dropped her sword on the table. "Rob lacrima your father. Let him know what is going on and that I need him to help protect the guild hall." The boy saluted. "Ur, Gild, find Gildart senior." They ran off. "Fullbusters you are coming with us." Grey slouched.

"Let me get a beer first. I need to relax or a minute." Erza gave Grey her death glare. "Okay."

"So that is planned. You all leave in the morning. Levy, I think that you have all the intel on the guilds ready for the team." I handed out sheet to each team to read on the way. Anything that I could get out of the council. I also copied the lacrima that Mira had given me. It was linked to each and the one that would be kept at the guild hall itself. That way if reinforcements needed to be sent the guild hall would know first.


	4. Chapter 4

HATCHLINGS

I wish I had a real say in this manga but you know I don't own it.

This is a sequel to Iron Book.

CHAPTER FOUR

"So that is planned. You all leave in the morning. Levy, I think that you have all the intel on the guilds ready for the team." I handed out sheet to each team to read on the way. Anything that I could get out of the council. I also copied the lacrima that Mira had given me. It was linked to each and the one that would be kept at the guild hall itself. That way if reinforcements needed to be sent the guild hall would know first.

Pantherlily and Beam said that they would stay behind work of on rebuilding the house which was now just the frame. The only thing still standing was the slightly melted high chair. Gajeel said that he would put us all up in a hotel but I couldn't leave the house. This was our home. A home that would be missing so many. I was aware that the sun came up on the sixteen day but it was evening when I woke.

I woke on the smaller back of my daughter as her father placed down a bed roll. "I think she is awake?" Gajeel smiled at us.

"Thanks Cana. You can go help Kuro now." Gajeel lead me to the bed roll. "Just give it all a second to sink in Levy." Gasping I remembered the weeks before.

"It wasn't a nightmare. I wasn't able to save our kids?" He shook his head. "I am sorry." He curled his lips in.

"I am the one that should be sorry. I promised you so many times that I would never see you hurt but I couldn't stop this. I got lazy and docile. I didn't even know that they were coming. I could have put you and the kids in hiding. I-" He was crying. My big fool was crying.

"This was neither of your faults." Metalicana dropped the branches she gathered. "Neither of you could have see this coming. There was peace for the first time is years. You should have had a good life together." I reached for her. "I can't be as smart as Marcus or cute as Cat but I can be the daughter that gets revenge. I can be the child that gives you back part of your happiness." Gajeel held me there watching our daughter run into the woods with Kuro following.

"We have to stop her."

"We can't. The best that we can do for her now is to watch and pray that she knows what she is doing. Besides she is your daughter. She will need me. That boy has nothing on me." I just glared at my husband. "He doesn't. She just needs some time. This is not what she wanted for her first real mission.

That night we slept. The following day we tracked them to a town. Kuro stood outside a piercing and tattoo parlor. "I couldn't stop her." He said as Gajeel entered the building. The boy just looked down at me, pale as can be. "I hate needles and she was determined to get a tattoo to honor her family."

"It is okay Kuro. Neither can I. I fainted the first time that he pierced my ears." The boy's red eyes widen in shock. I could only smile. I wondered if this would have been Rogue as a teen.

"You designed this?" Gajeel said pulling his daughter from the parlor half an hour later. "That really does scream your mother and I."

"I know. I was thinking that when Cat got old enough that I would have us kids go get it. By then I would be a S-Class and we three could form a party." Gajeel nodded. He analyzed her shoulder. "Bookworm Dragon." Metalicana turned her gaze to me. Her father just nodded. Suddenly I saw the four year old again. "Sorry Mom. I just hate to see you guys cry." She showed me the dragon reading a book. Not sure if I liked it but I had my daughter back. "Do you like it?" I said nothing. "If you look closely the book has a shrimp on it." Gajeel burst out laughing.

All I could do was pull my daughter into me. "I don't care either way. As long as you don't leave our side." She nodded in my arms.

"A shrimp that is awesome." Grabbing the first thing that I could I tossed it at Gajeel. I realized that it was Kuro's drink when it landed on my dragon's head. "Hey Shrimp what was that for?"

"Think about it." Metalicana pulled away from me.

"Want to see it Kuro?" He shook his head. "It is your design." The boy stunned had no choice. "It didn't hurt. See I am not hurt." I turned to Gajeel. He was fuming. She was being so gentle with Kuro like Gajeel is with me when he comes home from missions. My daughter loved this shy boy.

I moved to my husband before could break up the scene. "Gajeel leave it be." His red eyes narrowed down at me. "No one could stop us and the hell if I am going to let you break them up."

"What are you talking about? Break up what?" Placing a piece of tape on his mouth I turned back to the kids.

"We will stay here the night. Your father and I will go get a room and supplies. You guys just have lunch." Pulling Gajeel has gotten easier over the years but this time he was putting up a fight. We were in the ally farthest away from the kids when the spell wore off. I watched them from around a corner. Kuro blushed from all the attention that he was getting from Metalicana. She just smiled.

"Oi! What was that for?" I turned back to his chest. "Levy?"

"Our daughter has found her first love. She is treating him like you did to me after I moved in. Do you remember how gentle you were with me?"

"Those were happier days. That book of yours broke down all my barriers. I was your slave." I nodded. "What does that girl see in such a scrawny boy?"

"Innocents. Like you did in me." Gajeel rose me from the ground. "He is so shy. It took me that whole time to get out that he was Rogue and another script mage, Eberly Shallot's son." I sighed. "Gajeel we have to keep them both alive."

"Not an issue." His head rested on my shoulder. "I love you, Levy."

"I know that, you giant fool." He kissed me gentle. "I love you too."

"I think that I want you to save my life." I rolled my eyes. That was now his code for wanting to make love with me. I couldn't really say no. I wanted him too. Talking about the Iron Book always made me needy. Metalicana, the dragon, and Levi were in a very deep love that no too many people could match. Gajeel claims that we were close.

Suddenly Kuro rounded the corner turning the deepest red. Metalicana followed. "Shit this is no time for that. There is a party of King's Blood coming this way. The woman at the parlor ran to tell us to move." Gajeel dropped me. People were running into town. Two men in suits and a woman with pink hair.

"How many?" Gajeel asked.

"They are not the enemy." It was Sherry and Ren. "They are allies." Before they could stop me I ran out to the three Blue Pegasus members.

"Levy?!" Sherry screamed as a plant seemed to grow under my feet. Gajeel and Ren dispatched it. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Saving your life, we hear?" Gajeel took up a defense position. Just past him at least ten mages. None that appeared over a b-class level. Nothing he couldn't handle but Metalicana still joined him.

"They just came out of no where." Ren said. "They killed Eve thinking that he was a child." Sherry feel to her knees taking me with her. "Hibiki?"

"Looks like this is the first wave. Three more groups are coming towards the gates." Hibiki said while typing through his magic. "I count fifty."

"This keeps up we will destroy the guild before we get there." Part of me smiled. "Kuro take them to the inn. Levy catch them up." I nodded. Ren stayed with my family. "Guarding the gate doesn't seem that hard." My family high fived. "Same rules."

"I will beat you this time old man." I heard my daughter laugh.

Inside of the room I could see the street from the window. "How much do you know?"

"We know that King's blood wants to kill our sons." Sherry said through tears. "They are only five years old." I passed Hibiki the lacrima.

"All the allied guilds are in danger." The shock crossed into anger as Hibiki downloaded the lacrima. "These guys hit Fairy Tail a few weeks back. Ten of our children were killed." That got Sherry going again.

"We have been on mission for a month. Bob hasn't contacted us." Suddenly Hibiki turned punching the wall. "I should have stayed home." I looked at the screen. Both Atkatsuki boys and Karen Lates. " Call Bob, Sherry. Levy, tell me the plan. What is Fairy Tail doing?"

Hibiki entered everything into his magic screens. I told him the teams, the missions for each and that Rune Knights would most likely try to stop us. "The guild hall is gone. Everyone that is still alive is at Fairy Tail. Sabertooth is helping defend it while Lamia Scale and Mermaid Heel are joining forces." Sherry said. "Bob and Makarov are going to tell the other guild leaders what is going on. It seems that information is limited to the lacrima that Levy made. The Council are sending out Rune Knights to investigate, also."

"Shit there they are. Only a day behind you." Hibiki showed me on the screen how far away the knights were. "When you get to King's Blood take them apart for us." He gave back the crystal. "Levy, I am sorry for your loss. For all the lost kids." I hugged Hibiki. His daughter was gone just like mine. "We will head to Fairy Tail." I nodded.

"Kuro?"

"Shouldn't we let the Rune Knights deal with this?" The boy asked.

"The Council has refused to react until it was too late. We have had to go on the defense before. This time will be like different. This is for the lives of a whole generation of wizards." The boy nodded. I was going to like him. "Gajeel did you hear that?" I gazed outside expecting the battle to still be going. I saw our daughter dancing around her father. He was pouting. "I am coming out the window."

Both of them turned to the window. I just made a face that dropped my daughter with laughter. Gajeel stood under it waiting for me. "Are you coming, Shrimp?" Just for that I threw my weight onto him. It didn't seem to phase him. Gajeel just held me closer to him. "Damn you, Levy?"

"You love me."

"That is the problem." Villagers came out of shops, houses and the inn. "Now there is too many people here for me." Kissing him on the cheek I jumped down. An elderly man shuffled towards us.

"First off Mr. Mayor, I just wanted to say that-"

"You saved us. They come every week looking for protection money." I blinked. "I know that you are Fairy Tail Wizards. Makarov let me know that you were coming." I paled. "I know that you would stop the raiders. Here is your reward." The Master let them know that we were coming. So that we could take the mission on our way? The hell?

"Thank you but could you do us a favor and send it to the guild? We are on our way north to deal with a different band of raiders." Then man holding the giant bag of jewels gave the bag to Ren who bowed to the man. "Thanks Ren." Gajeel started to talk quietly with the other guild. I knew that he was giving them some if not all of the money for the journey back to the guild. I hoped that it would relieve some the stress for them.

"King's Blood is on the other side of two other towns if you follow that road." The mayor pointed to a road on the other side of the river. There was no bridge in town. I knew that he had to go back two hours to the bridge. "My son has a fishing boat. He will take you across. For tonight we feast in your honor."

"It would be our honor to join you Mr. Mayor." I said as Metalicana bowed with me. Gajeel returned to us. "This is going to cause us troubles."

"Hibiki and Ren are going to throw the knights off. Sherry is going to go to the guild right away." I smiled. "They are going to rest up tonight before taking them south." He hugged me. "I gave it to them for the funerals."

"My daddy is so generous." Metalicana said to Kuro. "Now Dad about that bet."

"Our daughter beat me by one raider this time." Hugging my daughter hid my laughing face from my husband. This trip was going to prove to him that his little dragon princess didn't need her dragon father. This was going to be the hardest mission for us both.

Kuro came to get Metalicana an hour before the feast to take her out for shopping. That left Gajeel and me alone. I watched from the window as what looked a festival popped up down main street. "Doesn't take a genius like you to know what our daughter is too grown up for us."

"I thought that you would be more upset with this." I said watching Kuro treat her like a real lady. "She is a daddy's girl."

"I am." He pulled me to him. I landed in his lap in the chair next to the window. "Before you I never would have thought of kids. Let a lone letting one spread her wings. At fourteen I was still with my dragon. The only thing I thought about was living that life. Then she left. Twenty eight years later I am sitting here with the most gorgeous woman on earth talking about the future."

"She is our future." I said.

"Levy, if you want to try again." I went to say something but he put a finger to my lips. "I would not be apposed to it. I know that you might not want to do it right away but in the future if you want a fourth child I would happily give you a son. One just like you."

"Thank you, Gajeel."

"Just try to enjoy the night love." I snuggled into him. "After all this dies down we should take Metalicana to Kalard's place."

"Kalard's? But I cleaned that place out."

"I know but that is the mission that made me realize that you were the girl for me. Before that I only wanted to make up for what I did to your boys. I realized that if I lost you that I would die. I want to let our daughter know how important you are to me." Shit he was being romantic and sentimental again. A sure way to get me out of my dress.

"Mom!" Our very topic burst into the room sliding on her knees to just in front of her father. "I found it."

"Found what sweetheart?" I smiled at her. She help up a book I never thought that I would see again. On the outside just a normal romantic book but on the inside with the right training you can see some of the oldest solid script spells you will ever find. The sad thing was that I lost it on a mission where Gajeel, Lily and Shadow gear were on. "Look!" She opened it to a random page.

"Wait, no way." Gajeel took the book away from me. Turning it around in his hands. "This is from that picture that Gramps took after the games." I took the book away. "Where did you get it?"

"A guy from the capital said that he found it in the forbidden forest." I found the page touching the ink message. "It is that book isn't it?"

"Yes." I turned the book towards our daughter. "For future reference don't do this." I said to Kuro. "This is how your father asked me to go on a mission for the first time alone." I laughed. _You. Me. Bandits. Jewels. You in?_ "I was more annoyed that he was writing in the book. The guy that sold it to me the first time knew what it was. He charged me thousand jewels. Tell me that you didn't pay that."

"Guy didn't say."

"She ran straight here. I only paid ten jewels for it." Kuro said making my daughter blush. "It seemed to be something she was excited about. I don't mind." Now he was blushing.

"This was the invite for my parents first date." I looked up at my dragon slayer. He looked up at the ceiling.

"This was you trying to ask me on a date?" I asked.

"Well yeah." He started to laugh. "Only took you fifteen years to figure it out. People call me clueless."

"That is why you were scouring the boards so hard right before Master sent us on that S-Class?" I was in even more shock.

"Yes Shrimp." I held the book to my chest. "Hey now no crying. We didn't even get to go on the date mission." I shook my head.

"This is the proof that the man that I had a crush on for so long was really thinking about me." He held me as tight as I held the book while our daughter watched.

"See I am already bringing you happiness." She said. I just got up to hug her. That was the moment that I realized my daughter was taller than me.

Gajeel joined in the hug. "What is not to love about my shrimps?" I saw Kuro Reach for a hand that Metalicana had out to him. "Hurt my daughter in anyway and you will learn first hand what I did to your father at the games." The boy turned pale which got Gajeel an elbow in the gut.

That night was probably the happiest that I had been in the last month. The mayor spared no expensive however I was sure that it coincided with a holiday that the villagers were going to have any way. In the morning we said good bye to the Blue Pegasus team. The went east out the gate while we headed west over the river. By this time tomorrow we would be in viewing distance of the guild hall of King's Blood. In two days if all went well we would be heading home with the guild leader in tow. That was the plan.


	5. Chapter 5

HATCHLINGS

I wish I had a real say in FAIRY TAIL but you know I don't own it.

This is a sequel to Iron Book.

CHAPTER FIVE

That night was probably the happiest that I had been in the last month. The mayor spared no expensive however I was sure that it coincided with a holiday that the villagers were going to have any way. In the morning we said good bye to the Blue Pegasus team. They went east out the gate while we headed west over the river. By this time tomorrow we would be in viewing distance of the guild hall of King's Blood. In two days if all went well we would be heading home with the guild leader in tow. That was the plan.

That night the Rune Knights caught up to us. Hiding behind trees we watched them set up camp in the same clearing we were going to. I took my daughter's hand to sneak around them. This meant that we were not going to get any rest until we go to the last town. "Nymph?" Gajeel stiffened. Metalicana started to pull me along. "No, the Nymph I found was in the north forest. Not here." I swore that I saw Gajeel shit bricks. We knew that voice.

"How is he still with the Knights?" I asked turning to the clearing. I needed to know. Then I saw him. "Samson." Gajeel growled. Samson's blonde hair was the first thing I saw. When he turned towards where I stood it was like he could see me. Green eyes squinted. "We have to leave now." Gajeel picked me up, running noisily into the forest. The kids not that far behind us.

"What was that about?" Metalicana asked. "The only time that I have seen Dad like that is when Jet and Droy are over."

Part of me knew that I was over it but the part remembers take center stage some times. It wasn't like he did anything to me. It was just a kiss. Gajeel had done worse to me. Samson still haunted my dreams. Less now. Every once in a while I see those eyes. I start to shake. "That man would have raped your mother had Lily and I not been there. He was crazy. We can only hope that he stays away." That was when I noticed Gajeel was holding me. "Shrimp sent him flying into a wall. It was amazing." He was laughing. I didn't think that it was really all that funny.

I took a deep breath. "We should sleep." Kuro was yawning. I could tell that Metalicana was also exhausted. Gajeel was just tense. I finally got him to sleep at midnight. I stayed up for the first watch. Nothing happened in three hours so I relaxed a little. Metalicana took the second watch. I fell directly to sleep. Gajeel was warm. That was not how it stayed.

"Get off her." I heard Kuro croak. What I saw was something from my nightmare. I was being held up against a tree by magic. Kuro was fighting a sleeping spell. "Leave Miss Levy alone." He called weakly. I looked to Gajeel, whom was glowing blue. The spell on him was even stronger.

"Shut up." I snapped to Samson. Nothing in my dreams could have prepared me for the evil in his eyes. Green glowing. Scars covering half of his face from when he hit the brick wall I punched him into. "She needs to see what I am going to do." Samson limped over to my sleeping daughter. Her eyes started to open but she then started to glow yellow. "I learned a new magic since I last saw you Nymph." Metalicana tried to scream but nothing came out. "Body control is certainly useful when one finds a woman that is playing hard to get."

"Is that so?" I glared at him. Samson smiled waving his hand. "Still preying on sleeping woman." Nothing came out. He cut my vocal cords.

"Just the pretty ones." Samson knelt down beside Metalicana. "Like this one. She looks like you did. I am guessing that she is his child." He motioned towards Gajeel. "Will it kill him if I have my way with her. Maybe I will give her over to my master when I am done. She looks so sweet I might keep her." I watched him push her on to her back before unlacing her corset coat. Struggling against the spells on us, we didn't notice that Kuro was starting to loose control.

"No one touches Miss Cana." Shadows came off the boy with such speed I could keep up. What I did notice was that Samson was now holding my breasts. I watched him smirk as Kuro was sent flying.

"You are bigger than you were. They are so soft now. Maybe I should just take my time with you instead." My dress was ripped off my body like it was paper. "Shame you have marks." He pet my belly. "I guess that can't be helped." Then Samson went flying. Thrown against a tree. Shadows covered the whole camp site.

"These people are my family. I will not let anyone hurt them." The voice was not a shy child. It was more Future Rogue. Hearing that I tried to cast spell. Cancel was the first. "Not even the likes of the Rune Knights." I fell to what felt like the ground. Rushing over to Gajeel I wrote cancel on him as well but he didn't wake up. Battle raged all around me.

"Gajeel! I need you! He is going to kill Kuro and Metalicana! Then he is going to hurt me." Red eyes shot open. He looked down to my chest. I realized that I was mostly naked then. "Kuro is fighting him right now." I pointed to the yellow glow of our exposed daughter. Gajeel stood. "Samson works for a dark guild."

"Stay with her Shrimp." Gajeel removed his coat. "Protect our hatchling." I nodded turning to Metalicana. Our daughter was crying. I donned his coat before lacing her coat. Gajeel sucked in all the shadows. In the moon light revealed Doranbolt frowning as Kuro moved to beside Gajeel.

"This is the last time that you hurt my family." Gajeel's arm turned into a smoking sword. Doranbolt teleported between us and Samson. "Doran-"

"What happened here?" The commander of the knights asked looking back at me. Our daughter cried into my arms.

"Samson attacked us in our sleep. He tried to rape my daughter." Doranbolt turned back to the knight on the ground. "He said that he was going to give her to his master."

"Master?" Doranbolt's scowl deepened.

"Do you know what is going on with the dark guilds?" I asked.

"Yes." I took a deep breath. "Is this true?"

"The little Nymph is right. I will give the heads of the baby dragon slayers to Master Rustyrose. He would have paid me a great deal. Then I will take her as my toy." Ducking a flying Doranbolt, I watched as Gajeel launched himself at the insane man. "You have had your fun. It is my turn."

I honestly didn't watch what happened. I couldn't. All I could do was hold my daughter casting a protective dome over us two. This was not what I wanted. This was never the life she should have had. We were a peaceful guild once. Was this Karma? Did the gods want to test us?

"Shrimp." I looked up. "Can we come in?" Gajeel smiled. It must have been over. "Please?" The dome fell. Kuro tentatively came towards us.

"Miss Cana?" He said in his little voice. She looked up. "Your father and I beat the tar out of him. Doranbolt is taking him to jail. He cannot hurt you." She reached for the boy. "I didn't even get hurt."

"Liar." She said. Red streamed down the left side of his face. "Kuro-" She hugged him.

"Shhh. I am okay." She cried anew in his arms. "How are you, Miss Levy?" Gajeel stood me up looking me over, calming little by little as he saw no signs of injury.

"I am fine." I said gently to him.

"He is going to give you more nightmares." Placing a hand on my husband's chest I looked to our daughter. "Her too?" I nodded. Gajeel puffed up more. I just shook my head.

Doranbolt came back to us taking statements. We didn't even try to hide the fact that we were after the master of King's Blood. He said that he was there to assist us. Though those were not his orders. "I didn't think that you were his nymph. That doesn't seem to fit you. Cana maybe, but not you, Levy."

"I know." Gajeel got an elbow.

"How is Wendy doing?" Gajeel told him about the attack while I took Metalicana for a bath. She didn't seem to be angry about what happened. When we got back she walked up to her father. She didn't say anything. Gajeel just stood up. With the sunrise they went out to spar. "Will she be okay?"

"Our daughter is more his than mine. This will just add fuel to the fire that she has burning in her." Doranbolt nodded. "It took six months for me to calm the same fire in Gajeel. He was angry about everything. I don't think that I will be able to do it though. It was hard enough losing a parent but my daughter has lost bother her little siblings, her exceeds and half of her class. She is going to be fourteen tomorrow."

"And she is going to be spending her birthday getting revenge." I nodded watching Kuro sleep. "She seems to like this boy." Sighing Doranbolt stood up. "We have to stop these dark guilds."


	6. Chapter 6

HATCHLINGS

I wish I had a real say in FAIRY TAIL but you know I don't own it.

This is a sequel to Iron Book.

CHAPTER SIX

"Our daughter is more his than mine. This will just add fuel to the fire that she has burning in her." Doranbolt nodded. "It took six months for me to calm the same fire in Gajeel. He was angry about everything. I don't think that I will be able to do it though. It was hard enough losing a parent but my daughter has lost both her little siblings, her exceeds and half of her class. She is going to be fourteen tomorrow."

"And she is going to be spending her birthday getting revenge." I nodded watching Kuro sleep. "She seems to like this boy." Sighing Doranbolt stood up. "We have to stop these dark guilds."

"Shrimp?" I just shook me head at Gajeel. He took Metalicana to her bed roll.

It was dawn when she finally got to sleep. What was one more day? After going to out to hunt with Gajeel we came back with Kuro laying with her under a shady tree. She saw that we were back and came to help me. Kuro stopped her. He came to help me instead. "Dad, how did you know you loved Mom?"

"She stood up to me." Gajeel took her back to the tree. "You know how I met her right? I know that you and I have never talked about it but I am sure that your mother has." Not really. She is our oldest. I wanted her to know the man she saw not the man he was. That man died the night I gave birth to her.

"All she told me was that you were ordered to kill them and you didn't." I heard him sigh.

"There was a lot more than that. I stalked her for weeks before the final order came down. I saw her as a child. Jet and Droy were just annoyances. Then the order came. I acted. I wanted to hurt them. Kill the child and rip the men apart. She would be the weakest of the trio. Why else would she need to men following her? As soon as they fell she became battle ready. A shield went around either man."

"One punch and the guys were down. I love them but back them they were more like my cheerleaders." Kuro smiled. Gajeel glared at me. "Sorry continue."

"You know that look that she gives us when you should be at school and we're coming home from a mission?" She nodded. "Imagine that mixed with her angry face." She laughed. "I never thought that I would find a woman so determined. She was tiny yet she decided that she was able to defeat me. Me, the mighty Iron Dragon Slayer. In the end it wasn't her magic that got to me. It was the length of the fight. When I finally got the upper hand we had been fighting for three hours."

"Really? With script magic?" Kuro asked.

"Yes. I bound him a few times with rune magic." I winked at the boy.

"As I pinned her to the tree she still made the face, kicking me. I saw the exhaustion under it but she was fighting me still. "Your Mom broke almost every rib in my chest. This aroused me. Only your grandmother had ever done that to me. I waited for the market to start opening before I left her. I didn't want to see her die. It was enough for the battle to start anyway. I got to fight Natsu the first time. We lost."

"When I was allowed to leave the infirmary, the first place that I went was to Master Makarov. Juvia was already there. We told him that he needed to get your father in the guild. Makarov was not impressed. Something I said got his attention. I still don't know what it was but Makarov and I went to ruins of the old guild."

"What were you doing in the ruins?" Kuro asked confused. At this point it was more for Kuro's interest than Metalicana since she had heard this before. I didn't care though.

"Eating and thinking. I was debating on how I was going to see the Shrimp again. Gramps came. He gave me the excuse that I needed. The woman that I found was just as defiant as the woman I fought. Then her friends came back from a mission."

"I remember that." I laughed. "I was sure things were going to fly so I hid under a table with my newest book. To this day Natsu and Lucy are sure that I was still scared of him." Gajeel gihi-ed. "We had been talking just seconds before. Jet and Droy were not so forgiving."

"I didn't care either way. I knew that if I let the fool thinking that I was really hurt that I might gain a little trust." The meat slid into the pot as I started the smelted iron. Kuro watched intently as I created Gajeel's favorite drink.

"And Laxus?" I asked him.

"That ass was off his rocker." Gajeel scoffed. "It was you that set him straight. When you begged that you go to see Gramps."

"I am just glad that his Fairy Law didn't go off the way he thought that it was going to." I smiled. Kuro slumped. That was when I remembered that my daughter wore Fairy Law. The same spell that Laxus tried to kill us all with.

"When did you fall for Gajeel?" Kuro asked in a whisper. When I turned to him to see his looking at Metalicana. He liked her as much as she liked him. I took a deep breath. I haven't thought about that time for a while. "I bet it was something he did that was heroic."

I couldn't help but melt. "He said my name." The boy frowned. "If you have noticed he never calls me by my name. It is always Shrimp, or Bookworm. Mostly Shrimp. Back then it annoyed me. Then I went to the Cathedral. Laxus set off his spell. When the dust cleared the first thing Gajeel did was call my name. My name in his soft voice." The rest of my family had stopped talking. "I was the first one he thought ask to make sure the spell didn't get. When I asked about Natsu he smiled. That was when I started to like him. I knew I loved him on Tenrou."

"Really that long after huh?" Gajeel smirked. Yes, he loved me first. Something he can hold close to him. Gajeel sat behind me to get his smelted iron. Metalicana passed me coffee.

"I had hit Gajeel with my purse. He annoyed me by making the mission about himself. It was the prove that I was a S-Class mage but he made the journey about killing things. I was so angry that I was close to tears so I hit him with my purse." Metalicana smiled into her coffee. Kuro's eyes widened. "As I was running away I kept thinking about how I hated him. My heart showed me all the times that he had protected me, smiled, or oven said my name. Before I could come to terms with it I was attacked by Grimoire Hearts."

"I found her and saved her from being cut in half." I elbowed him.

"My dad said the most romantic then." This was the hyper Metalicana that was ours only two days ago. "When you're small, it's hard to find you so don't leave my side."

"That was my confession to her and my super smart Shrimp only said yeah." I smiled at the kids. Winking at my daughter. "Later I tried to ask her on a date mission but the mission for the Iron Book came up. Well we skipped dating and straight into engaged." Both kids blushed. I took that as my clue to feed them before we continued our mission.

By mid afternoon we were on route again. Doranbolt met us at the gates of the guild. I couldn't believe that there was no resistance but then I realized with Doranbolt's smile that he had arrested them all. I heard a gihi from behind me. "This is it. We go in and capture the Master of the guild." Magic pressure began to build from the kids. My daughter turned back to me. A tear went down her face.

"Protect!" The word left my dragon pen, wrapping around us. "I can't lose you too." Kuro headed in first as Metalicana started to cast Fairy Law. I dug through the pack for the second one. To find nothing. Kuro must have had it.

"Cana!" Gajeel slammed his hands against the barrier. From experience I know that it would hurt her.

"Stop!" I tried to pull him from the wall. "You are causing her pain."

"I didn't want to show you this way but I learned most of your spells Mommy." I gasped. "I have been training really hard with Kuro this last year." That just made Gajeel shift to scales. "We were going to show you on your birthday. I can use both magics now. Kuro and I will defeat these assholes. I just need to keep you safe until we are done." The word amplify covered the sky right as Fairy Law was set off.

I remembered this blinding light. The same light dissolved the shield around us. Doranbolt grabbed my arm. As the light died I saw the ruins of the stone castle that was once the guild halls. The only ones that were standing were Gajeel and the Master of King's Blood. Metalicana held Kuro's body not three meters from the Master. A spear impaled his chest.

"You killed, my little brother, and sister. You killed my best friend and his siblings. You have killed almost everyone I know. Now you killed the boy I liked." Her magic was off the scales. Not even Gajeel had released so much magic. The Master laughed coming down the stairs. The man wore black and red. What skin I could see was scarred. One move of his hand brought the spear back to him. With it Kuro's heart. I heard Gajeel growl as our daughter looked down at the boy. "I love you too, Kuro." She gently placed him to the side.

"Metalicana!" Her scream turned to a roar. Our daughter's skin turned to scales. Wings erupted from her back. Gajeel held me back as she finished changing into a full dragon. As big as our three story house she was as long as the entire room. I have never been so scared. I have never seen Gajeel look so scared. The master of King's Blood didn't stand a chance. The black iron dragon roared again.

"Metalicana!" I screamed as she picked up the master. "This is not the way. Doranbolt is here. Let him take this shithead to prison. Don't let this overwhelm you. Don't force your father to kill you." The dragon snapped her head back to us. Gajeel stumbled towards her. He knew that if she was too far gone that he would have to do it. "Come back to us."

I watched the girl in the dragon look from me to the master to her father. I don't know what was on his face but you could see the dragon soften. She threw the master at Doranbolt. Before I could get there Metalicana curled around the body of her first love. Gajeel dropped to her left claw. "You are so much like your grandmother so I know that I wouldn't have to kill you."

"Now please come back to us. I know you have the power." I begged. She shook her head.

"She doesn't want to." Gajeel reflected in her eye. "This way she can protect us." I climbed on my daughter, dragging Kuro up with me. "Levy?"

"She doesn't want to change then we will just have to take her home. This place is not safe for her. It is not an appropriate final resting place for Kuro." Doranbolt cuffed the master. "Come by and say hi to Wendy later." He nodded.

Gajeel finally came up behind me. Metalicana took flight. Gajeel didn't seem to react to the movement. On the long journey home I cleaned and dressed Kuro in clean clothes with the tattoo as a crest over the hole where his heart once was. Gajeel just stared at me while petting his daughter's back. The guild came into sight as the sun set. Two more dragons, a yellow and a white guarded to hall. Upon seeing us then began to revert. Little Gildarts was there with robes for Brezza and Hector. Matching robes too.

Gajeel pulled me off her back as our girl reverted to human. Kuro lay in her arms. All I could do is watch as their team gathered around our daughter. Little Gildarts gave Kai a robe to put on Metalicana's naked body. It seems that all come back alive. Though some were hurt on stretchers. Natsu and Isabella lay bandaged Lucy between them holding their hands to her chest. Mira, Laxus and Makarov were talking near the tent of the injured. Rogue and Sting came out the front door I met them. Gajeel stopped Rogue.

"Ryos, I am sorry." Rogue patted Gajeel's shoulder. "She did the right thing though."

"Kuro!" A girl screamed. I turned to see what was going on. The girl could not have been any more than Metalicana's age. She was not of Fairy Tail. I knew every student in Fairy Tail. I saw her green mark on her neck was Raven's Tail. Her clothing was styled like Yukino's in a baby purple. "Get away from him, Monster!" Why was this girl here?

Placing Kuro down on the stretcher, Metalicana straightened his clothes. "Jessica-"

"You fucking bitch you killed him." Brezza took a punch to the face protecting her friend.

"Shut up, Jessica. He went with her not you. Do you know why that is?" Isabella asked from her own stretcher. "He loved her. You know that. We all knew that." Everyone of them except Metalicana herself. I could see the color pale as I started over to her.

"Well maybe not Cana." Hector said catching my daughter. "Did you two talk?" She seemed to crumble more. Gajeel stopped me from going to her. Hector passed her to Kai to join Brezza.

"No! How could he love a monster?" The girl, Jessica, cried.

"He couldn't. That sweet boy didn't love you. You are the real monster." Brezza snapped back. Hector caught Jessica's arm as it swung to hit Brezza again.

As I started over again to stop the fighting Metalicana stood up. She strode over to Jessica. Pulling something from her coat she handed it over to Jessica. "He told me to give this to you." The girl read it. Some of the papers fell to the ground but she held on to one. "If you ever darken this city again I will have Doranbolt put you in prison with the masters. The only reason I am not going to kill you is because he asked me not to." I watch Metalicana take on the expression of hatred that I had seen on her father's face. "That was the kind of man he was. A sweet man that loved everything even if he thought that it would hurt someone. He made me promise on his death bed." The girl started to run but she didn't get far. Brezza and Hector stopped her.

"We made no such promise." Hector said. Brezza just smiled.

"Daddy!" Brezza screamed. All the guild came running. Mira beat them first. Brezza took the paper from Jessica's hand. "Mommy, Daddy." Laxus glared back at the dark haired girl. "This is the daughter of the master of the new Raven Tail. She is my cousin." Brezza gave the paper to her father. "She is the one that made the mission request for the dark guilds."

"Warren call Doranbolt." Mira said taking the girl to the cells in the hall. Laxus and Gajeel stood before my daughter.

"How did you know?" Laxus asked staring at the paper.

"We didn't." Metalicana returned to Kuro. Kai helped her move Kuro to another tent.

"Brezza?"

"We knew that it would have to be someone that we knew and trusted. The reason that we went to the places that we went to was to get the proof. Izzy and Kai found the guild records. We knew that Raven Tail was back. We found the birth certificates. Ivan got married again after he left here. He had another son which in turn had a daughter. Kuro found the marriage licenses. Showing that the children were legitimate." Brezza said.

"Taking down the weaker masters first would lead us the one that started it. Since she smelled odd I knew that she was up to no good. The moment that she entered the guild and snuggled up to you I knew that no good would come of her." Hector finished. "Brezza thought that she was just another of the weaker masters but the more information the three groups gathered the more it seemed that she was the one that was pulling the strings."

"I still don't think that Jessica is the true power behind Raven Tail." The kids all turned to where Mira was heading.

"There is nothing more that we can do tonight." Makarov said. "I want all of you to go to bed. The night guards will keep us safe." I ignored people all wanting to be heard. My daughter was on the top of my priorities. Some of the Sisters of the Cathedral were there preparing the bodies for the service. They were gently turning her away when I got there.

"Mom?"

"Darling-"

"I am sorry I took them." She said abruptly handing me my pens. I wrapped my hands around hers and the pens. "Mom?"

"Keep them." She softened. "Call it my gift to you. They were made for the love I had for your father. Just like you were." Her arms were suddenly around me so tight that I couldn't breath but it didn't matter. My daughter was human again. As human as she could be being one fourth dragon.

"There are my two favorite women in the world." Gajeel messed with Metalicana's mass of spiked hair. "Lily and Beam are here."

"Daddy, I am sorry I scared you." Gajeel glared down at her.

"Never ever do that again. It is so dangerous. What if you didn't revert? That would have meant that your mother would have become a dragon slayer too." They both looked at me. "I could no more kill the dragon you had become than I could kill the shrimp who stood up to me. You are my girls. My family." Our daughter started to cry again. This time with a smile. "Lets go home."


End file.
